


Lessons Learned

by Atrosanguineus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 寄生獣 | Kiseiju | Parasyte
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consent, Dubious Consent, Fucking on desk, Fucking with clothes on, Gore, Kaneki/Haise is smexy, Light Masochism, M/M, Migi gives him experience, Porn with some plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, if you're really sensitive to this type of content read with caution, or rather shameless teasing, smut in the prologue, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrosanguineus/pseuds/Atrosanguineus
Summary: Shinichi is still trying to comprehend the existence of parasytes and live in symbiosis with Migi while carrying the mask of a normal human when something just as dangerous as parasytes begins to show up. Meanwhile, there is something eerily familiar and entrancing about the new teacher - a man with white hair who drinks only black coffee.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



Maybe his hair is matted down with sweat and his glasses hanging askew from his face, but Kaneki still knows that the body hidden underneath layers of clothing belongs to someone beautiful. He knots his fingers through tangles of Shinichi's soft, dark-brown hair, straddling him against the chair. His knee presses against his inner thighs, teasing him for what is yet to come.

"You're alright with this, aren't you?" His hands fumble as he attempts to undo the knot in his red tie, and it's taking every fiber of will not to tear open Shinichi's shirt so that the buttons pop off. Shinichi digs his nails into Kaneki's shoulders, but he doesn't mind the slight pain. It just makes the unbearable heat in his skin increase, makes him smile.  
  
"H-hh..." Shinichi pauses so he can remove his glasses, placing them on the desk next to him, and even when he says "Yes, I'm fine with this" there is something off. His hazel eyes continue to dart back and forth across the room as Haise begins to peel off his vest and undo the buttons on his shirt, biting back a noise when flesh meets flesh.  
  
"What's the matter?"

"I don't want us to get caught. I mean, I don't mind what we're doing, but if we're going to  _fuck_ we'll have to be careful and even if the doors locked I'm just worried someone is going to hear us from here." The heat that's making his skin tingle won't cool down, but he knows the words are true.

"Fine," he says. He lets himself collapse into the chair, letting Shinichi straddle him this time. "We'll just do something quick - we won't even take everything off. Maybe another time we'll be able to go the whole way." Shinichi lets out a hot breath when Kaneki slips his hand into his pants and underwear, but they both know that it's not  _really_ getting caught that they're worried about. They're worried there won't be another time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He's shaking so hard he has to hold onto the edges of the desk for support. His legs are splayed, pants dropped halfway around his legs. There are lube-slicked fingers curling against the tight walls of his entrance, pushing and pressing so much it almost hurts but when he feels one finger tap against his prostate he almost loses his balance.

"-!" Shinichi starts to cry out at the feeling, feeling precum start to leak out of his erection. But he bites down on his loosened necktie to stifle the sound, knowing that they just can't get caught like this. Even if the doors have been locked tightly, even if the windows to the tiny classroom have been covered so that no one will spot them, even the tiniest of moans or gasps will seep behind closed doors.

Insistently, Kaneki presses his hips forwards and slowly begins to push himself inside of Shinichi, burying his face against the nape of his neck. The white-haired male starts out slowly, Shinichi knows waiting for any yelps of pain or signs that he's beginning to hurt him. But nothing happens, there's no sound except for the quiet wheezing that erupts from his throat. More precum begins to ooze from his cock and stain his pants but he has to hold it all in until it's over.

Kaneki starts moving faster, Shinichi's entrance clenching tightly around his cock. "This doesn't hurt, does it?" He starts pressing small kisses against his neck, pinning him down to the desk. Gentle kisses turn into teeth scraping against skin and leaving red-and-purple marks at the curve of his neck and shoulder - enough to know that Shinichi belongs to him and him alone but not enough so that if anyone peels away the collar they won't see the dark hickeys decorating his skin.

"It feels good," he breathes. "Don't stop, please." He presses against him, closing his eyes as his hips rock against his and he forces Kaneki deeper inside. He knows that he's begging for Kaneki to fuck him harder, begging for rougher treatment. Sweat beads against his bare face and forms against his neck as something brushes just against his prostrate. He clenches his teeth, bites down on his lip, does everything he can to stay in control.

But heat still tingles on his skin when Kaneki runs too-hard black nails up and down the thin fabric of his unbuttoned shirt. Everything's suddenly a blur of throbbing touching and slow fucking and sweat and shaking. Shinichi has to lie down upon the desk so he doesn't fall over and he can feel his own breath condensing against the surface in his wheezy breathing. Again he feels Kaneki hit his prostrate and he's so close to to crying out from the feeling, he's so close to losing the battle with self-control—

"Shit," he hears Kaneki whisper between quiet groaning and leaving bite marks, "I'm going to—"

Hot, thick cum spills inside of him. He has to stifle a gasp at the sensation, and is close enough to giving up that he almost loses his grip on the desk and falls to the floor. Shinichi can feel Kaneki's sticky white seed beginning to drip from inside him and onto the ground, so he turns around and slumped against the desk, still clenching his body so he doesn't make even more of a mess.

"Not like this, not here, I'm sorry," he shakes his head. "Not by myself—"

The younger boy is suddenly engulfed in Kaneki's mouth, feeling his tongue pressed against his cock. He sucks as gently as he can, swallowing up the oozing precum and moving his head slightly. It's not going to take long, Shinichi knows. He slowly unclenches his body, slowly places his hand on the ground as he feels himself cum in Kaneki's mouth.

There's a soft almost-laugh as Kaneki licks the dripping spunk of his lip. "You taste delicious."

They start to clean up as quickly as they can, buttoning up shirts and wiping stains away and pulling up pants. It's not the first time they've done something like this—there's been kissing and touching and the like—but this is Shinichi's first time at least.

"How did it feel? Did it hurt?" Kaneki asks him.

He shakes his head, puts his glasses on again. "It didn't hurt, it felt good. Just…" he searches for the word "…Messy. Quick. In the moment I guess."

"It's four forty-five. I think both of us should probably head back." Kaneki takes a swig of water from his canteen, passes a kiss to Shinichi. It isn't rough or sloppy or needy. It's soft and quick. "Remember, study sessions. There's finals coming up and I'm helping you out."

There's a pit at the bottom of Shinichi's stomach at the thought of lying to his parents. "Yeah. Finals."

They make sure that their shirts are properly buttoned up so if they're pulled down no one will see the hickeys, make sure that there's no residue and that the room doesn't smell like sweat and sex. Even when they want to have another session in the privacy of a bedroom or hotel room, they know that the gaps between home and school will be wondered about. So they're held here in spite of having to lean down on the desk and wake up with a dry throat and the top confining space.

"See you tomorrow." He buries his face in Kaneki's neck before he leaves, inhaling the scent of coffee and snow for the last time today.

The walk home begins as uneventful. He shoves his hands into his pockets and takes every twist and turn on the way back. He doesn't go with Satomi or Yuko or anyone these days because they've already left by the time he's finished.

"Shinichi." There it is. That mechanical, nasally voice.

A single green eyes snaps open at the base of his palm, and a pair of lips begin to move.

"What is it, Migi?" He tugs on a flap of skin, tilting his hand so the few passerby strolling alongside him won't see.

"What?" He's almost shocked at just how much he seems to be snapping at Migi with his tone.

"You were engaging in sexual activities with your teacher again," Migi states. "Like you had before, except it ascended to anal sex and fellatio instead of simply kissing."

He doesn't deny it, but he doesn't confirm it either. The words won't come and he's not sure what to say.

"But you were dormant this time, you didn't wake up!"

"I only remained inactive because there was someone else with you. You know I will not allow anyone else to find out about me."

"Well, you can trust him. Our relationship isn't just comprised of sex," he says. "He's agreed to keep an eye out for your kind."

"Shinichi, you are aware he is an entirely different species. He is not human or my kind, but something else entirely. I can't pinpoint who or what he is, but I advise you to stay away from him."

"What?" He swallows nervously. "B-but—"

"Until both of us can figure out who or what Kaneki—that is his name, correct?—is, I think we should stay away until it is proven he will not harm us."

He doesn't want to say yes, doesn't want to comply like this. But Migi's words are still true, and he himself thinks there is something inhuman about Kaneki.

"Alright. We'll try and figure out who he is." He already knows things about him, things Kaneki assured him he's told no one else. But maybe he's just been talking to one side of him and the other side he doesn't know at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm somewhat unsatisfied. Aside from the lemon, this just feels kind of rushed and too quick, so don't be surprised if I return later to edit it. Maybe if I have trouble with the actual story that isn't smut, I might as well just edit it to be PWP.


End file.
